HeartBeat
by Korosai Kojito
Summary: Gaara dan Sai berdebat tentang Hantu Hanna, Sasuke semakin membuat Gaara dan Sai penasaran, Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata di sibukan tugas. Naruto bertengkar dengan Sakura gara-gara Karin. Bisakah mereka mereyakan Hari Valenti? Not YURI
1. Chapter 1

**Hari Valentine**

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, Hinata duduk dibangku lapangan sekolah melihat teman-temannya melakukan olahraga lompat jauh. Kenapa Hinata duduk? Pertanyaan bagus! Karena dia sudah selesai dengan praktik lompat jauh. Lompat jauh adalah bidang olahraga yang tidak disukai Hinata, namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah wajib bila ingin mendapatkan nilai. Guru Anko adalah guru di bidang olahraga, ia melaksanakan praktik lompat jauh tanggal 13 Febuari, tepat sehari sebelum hari valentine tiba. Bicara tentang valentine, Hinata berpikir untuk memberikan coklat kepada siapa. Naruto? tidak mungkin, karena Naruto sudah ada yang punya –siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan terheboh di sekolah, dimana-mana selalu ribut dan bertengkar dengan alasan sepele. Sekarang, Hinata bingung memberikan coklat untuk siapa lagi, selain Kiba dan Shino.<p>

Menghela nafas berulangkali. Ia melamun memikirkan coklat ketiga, tergerak kepalanya mengarah ke lapangan bola, ia melihat segerombolan laki-laki sedang memainkan benda bulat itu. Tak sengaja mata Hinata beralih ke Naruto, pipinya memerah, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menyadarkannya bahwa Naruto sudah ada yang punya. Kemudian pandangan beralih ke Sai, pikir Hinata, Sai pasti dikasih coklat sama Ino atau fans-nya. Hinata mencari lagi laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola, Lee! Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan, memberikan coklat kepada teman kakaknya, Lee.

Lompat jauh bergilir pun sudah hampir selesai. Hinata masih duduk dengan pikiran kosong, mengamati awan berjalan lambat, terik matahari menyorot mata lavender miliknya, tidak masalah, sebab sinar matahari malah menghangatkan pori-pori mukanya. Tiba-tiba terlihat titik hitam kecil dari langit, semakin jelas mendekat kearah Hinata, dan semakin menjadi besar. Mata Hinata terbelalak menyadari titik hitam yang berbobot 50 gram tersebut, menimpa wajahnya. Masalah berat, benda itu termasuk ringan tapi yang jadi masalahnya, titik hitam itu melaju dengan cepat.

DUUUK!~

Titik hitam tersebut ternyata sebuah bola softball. Akibat bola itu, Hinata terjatuh dari bangku. Guru Anko dan teman-temannya segera bergegas menghampirinya.

"Hinata, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Guru Anko cemas.

"Saya baik-baik saja, guru tidak perlu mencemaskan aku," ujar Hinata, terdengar jelas bahwa ia tak mau membuat orang lain cemas.

"Tapi, hidungmu berdarah," ucap Tenten yang berada disamping Hinata, menunjuk darah yang mengalir dari hidung Hinata.

Jari Hinata mengusap sedikit hidungnya, mencari tahu apa benar hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Ternyata omongan Tenten benar.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini cuma darah," Hinata tersenyum. sejak lahir ia dituntut oleh ayahnya jangan merepotkan dan menjadi beban bagi orang lain.

"Nih, aku pinjamkan sapu tanganku, aku ngeri lihat darah… hiii," ujar Tenten agak merinding

"Makasih, Tenten"

"Biasa saja. Merasa lebih baik?" Tenten masih bertanya tentang keadaan Hinata.

"Lebih baik dari sebelumnya," sahutnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Semua temannya pun lega mendengarnya termasuk guru Anko.  
>Tak terasa pelajaran olahraga pun berakhir. Siswa-siswi berhamburan meninggalkan lapangan, menyisakan Hinata dan Tenten berdua.<p>

"Hinata tunggu sebentar,ya! aku ada urusan," ucap Tenten. Kemudian ia mengambil bola softball yang mengenai Hinata, ia terlihat sibuk mencari si pelempar bola yang kurang ajar itu. Ketika menemukan si pelempar, ia bergegas menghampirinya. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Hinata bergegas mengejar Tenten dan berusaha untuk menghentikannya namun usahanya gagal.

Tenten membuka pintu pagar lapangan softball, berjalan tegak, bertampang sangar, memegang erat bola tadi, berdiri menghalangi jalannya permainan. salah satu laki-laki di base kiri tahu, kalau itu adalah Tenten, pacar Neji Hyuuga.

"Siapa yang memukul bola ini?" geram Tenten memperlihatkan bola softball ke semua anak yang berada di lapangan softball. Semua laki-laki dengan kompak menuding satu laki-laki yang sedang memegang tongkat.

"Kau, kalau memukul bola hati-hati," kata Tenten secara damai.

"Maaf, aku hanya seorang pemukul. Lagi pula bola tidak mempunyai mata. Jadi, maaf-maaf saja kalau bola itu mengenai wajah Hinata," ujar laki-laki tersebut santai.

"HINATA, SAMPAI BERDARAH TAHU!" maki Tenten dengan suara menggelegar.

"Ah, Tenten aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ucap Hinata yang menggeret lengan Tenten dari belakang.

"Dengarkan, apa yang Hinata katakan. Dia baik-baik saja. Kenapa kamu yang marah-marah?" kata laki-laki itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Wajah angkuh ia perlihatkan.

"Hinata mengatakan itu karena dia orang yang baik. Awas kau Gaara. Lain kali, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Tenten meninggalkan lapangan softball tanpa memperdulikan gerutuan laki-laki angkuh itu tentang ancaman mautnya.

"Maaf Gaara, maafkan aku dan Tenten," ucap hinata lembut dengan menundukkan kepala kepada laki-laki berambut merah yang ternyata bernama Gaara itu.

"Baiklah" sahutnya

Hinata meninggalkan lapangan tersebut, mengejar Tenten.

.

.

.

Kantin

Jam istirahat kelas X-3 berkumpul di kantin, mereka asik membicarakan tentang hari valentine. Gadis-gadis berencana memberikan coklat kepada laki-laki yang mereka sukai, berbeda dengan para laki-laki yang tidak ambil pusing tentang hari valentine yang jatuh besok hari.

Di Kantin, ada Sakura, Ino, Hinata , Naruto, Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Hinata menelan beberapa Shasimi. Tiba-tiba Ino menanyakan hal aneh, yang berhasil membuat Hinata tersedak dan para laki-laki berhenti bicara. Membuat suasana hening seketika, mereka penasaran dengan jawaban Hinata. Ino berfikir, kalau Hinata membuatkan coklat untuk Sai, dia akan membuatkan coklat untuk Shikamaru saja.

"Jadi, kamu mau memberi coklat buat siapa, Hinata? " tanya Ino yang melahap kimichi perlahan-lahan.

"Mnn.. Shino, kiba dan yang satunya entah buat siapa," ujar Hinata sambil berpikir.

.  
>.<p>

Di UKS

Terdapat seorang gadis, menunggu tugas bila ada yang terluka atau mengalami sakit untuk mengisi waktunya agar tidak membosankan. Matanya gelap dilindungi lensa cekung dan berambut merah cerry. Dia bernama Karin. Dia sedang bertugas di UKS sendirian. Ia sedikit mengingat masa lalunya, yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Namun sekarang rasa itu telah pergi dari hatinya setelah ia melihat aura positif Naruto. Kemampuan Karin yang tidak diketahui orang lain adalah kemampuannya merasakan aura orang lain dengan jelas. Sehingga dia selalu pilih-pilih cowok apalagi dia seorang yatim piatu seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartement, untuk membayar sewa apartementnya ia berkerja sambilan menjadi pelayan makan dan penjaga apotek.

Selain itu, Karin diwarisi kepintaran oleh mendiang orang tuanya. Nilai pelajarannya tidak kalah hebat dengan Sasuke, ia selalu mendapatkan ranking 3. Mendapatkan beasiswa adalah obsesi sekaligus harapan Karin sekarang untuk membantunya tetap bersekolah. Namun sebagai seorang perempuan, ia juga ingin memberikan coklat valentine untuk seorang laki-laki yang dicintainya, yaitu Naruto. Walaupun ia tahu Naruto berpacaran dengan Sakura. Ia tidak ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto. Ia tidak memikirkan Sakura sebagai rival terberatnya untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

Itulah Karin, pantang menyerah. Beberapa menit lagi ia akan terbebas dari jadwal menjaga UKS, hanya menunggu jarum jam berputar dengan lambat. Tapi, lamunannya terpecah karena mendengar suara dari pintu masuk UKS yang terbuka. Ternyata seorang gadis bangsawan bermata lavender yang mendatanginya. Gadis ini juga termasuk rival Karin untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

"Ada apa ,Shion?" tanya dingin Karin tanpa menatap mata lavender Shion. Sedangkan Shion, mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekitar ruangan UKS yang sunyi.

"Aku kesini cuma mau minta obat sakit kepala," sahut Shion santai. Semua siswa pun tahu, kalau Shion itu orang yang berwatak sangat egois dan dingin seperti Sasuke. Karin sudah biasa akan hal seperti itu. Ia berjalan menuju rak laci berisi obat-obatan, mengambil obat sakit kepala dua kapsul lalu ia menyerahkannya ke Shion.

"Ini, diminum setelah makan, efek sampingnya ngantuk dan lapar." terang Karin .

"Hn.." Shion mengambil obat tersebut dan pergi.

"Cih, dingin banget!" gumam Karin menendang meja, "Auhh sakit."

Teng Teng

Karin senang mendengar suara bel itu. Menandakan pergantian penjaga UKS sudah tiba, yang digantikan Tenten. Karin pun berlari cepat layaknya F1. Pikirannya hanya memanggil nama Naruto dan Naruto.

.

.

Judo

Sasuke masih berlatih walaupun sudah jam istirahat kedua. Ia berlatih untuk mengasah kemampuannya. Ia ditemani Gaara yang sedang asik memakan bekal buatan kakaknya, Temari. Mereka selalu giat berlatih judo. Latihan mereka pun membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan yaitu selalu mendapatkan juara satu dan dua. Bagi mereka, judo adalah hidupnya. Asik memukul objek. Akhirnya Sasuke kelelahan, terlihat dari keringat yang menetes banyak dari tubuhnya . Gaara menyadari hal ini, dan melemparkan handuk kearah Sasuke untuk membersihkan air keringat yang menetes itu. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun ikut beristirahat bersama Gaara yang memakan semangka. Sasuke mengambil satu potong, dan segera memakannya. Sensasi dingin dan sejuk segera menghampiri lidahnya. Semangka memang enak dimakan dimusim semi. Satu hari lagi valentine akan tiba, saat valentine Sasuke dan Gaara harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi para fansnya. Valentine tahun lalu, baju mereka berdua tak tersisa sama sekali, ditarik oleh fans mereka. Fans mereka selalu mengejar kemana-mana. Mereka bisa saja menghajar mentah-mentah fansnya seandainya fans mereka adalah laki-laki. Namun kenyataannya fans mereka adalah perempuan. Persiapan mereka besok saat valentine yaitu berangkat sepagi mungkindan menyediakan baju serep serta peralatan lain. Ini mungkin terdengar seperti perang. Dan memang ini dianggap oleh Gaara dan Sasuke sebagai perang yang berat.

Setelah mereka mendiskusikan persiapan apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok. Hening tercipta disekitar mereka. Setelah meminum beberapa teguk jus, Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke, menurutmu siapa yang akan mendapat coklat dari hinata?" pertanyaan aneh terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Gaara.

Bruussshh!

Sasuke menyemburkan jusnya karena kaget dengan pertanyaan konyol dari Gaara.

"Mana aku tahu. Kamu aneh, jangan bertanya hal yang aneh!" suara itu terdengar jelas bahwa Sasuke canggung sekali, telapak tangannya terlihat agak gemetaran.

"Apa kamu tidak mendengar perkataan Hinata saat istirahat tadi, aku tahu dia memberikan coklat untuk tiga orang, yang satu buat Shino, satunya Kiba dan satunya entah buat siapa lagi?" kata Gaara menatap awan putih.

"Terserah Hinata, kenapa kau ingin tahu, Gaara? Biasanya kamu tidak perduli dengan orang lain dan sekarang kamu terdengar seperti perempuan," ucap Sasuke tetap bernada datar agar gugupnya tak terlihat.

"Mmmn… entahlah, kata-kata itu datang begitu saja di benahku. Kamu kok kelihatan canggung, ya? Perempuan, biarin…memang nggak boleh," ujar Gaara santai sambil memandang tangan Sasuke. Sasuke segera menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang.

"Hah, canggung?" muka sok bodoh diperlihatkan, "tentu saja tidak, Gaara!"

"Mnn …" Gaara masih menatap curiga Sasuke sambil mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke"Apa…" belum selesai Gaara berbicara seseorang muncul memanggil mereka.

"Hoi, Gaara, Sasuke!" teriak Sai.

"Sai, kebetulan sekali kamu ada disini." Ucap Gaara, tanpa basa-basi Gaara menarik tangan Sai, untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sai merasa agak aneh melihat raut muka Sasuke berubah.

"Eh, ada apa, ya?" tanya Sai berlagak bingung.

"Kamu tahu, Hinata?" tanya Gaara mengangkat satu alisnya, tak sabar menunggu jawaban.

"Mnn… Nona Hyuuga. Ya, aku tahu dia, dia gadis paling susah ditebak. Dia termasuk tipe yang tidak dikatakan oleh buku cara bersosialisasi yang aku baca," ujar Sai dengan jari memegang dagu dan mengangguk-ngangguk layak seorang pria dewasa yang berpikir serius.

"O, sudah aku tebak pikiran kita sama. Ngomong-ngomong bagian tubuh Hinata yang menarik dibagian yang mana?" tanya Gaara, berubah menjadi laki-laki mesum. Gaara tahu kalau Sai berbicara jujur.

"Coba aku pikir," Sai menganggukan kepalanya, membayangkan Hinata, "dadanya."

Croott!~~

Sai berhasil membuat teman-temannya mimisan dengan kata tersebut. Wajah Sasuke memerah layaknya tomat matang siap dipanen. Sedangkan, Sai merasa bingung, menurut buku yang ia baca, berbicara jujur lebih baik daripada berbohong, itu kunci bersosialisasi.

"Tepat" jawab Gaara dengan nada suara lambat plus terdengar berat.

"Kalian ngomong ngaur!" bentak Sasuke kepada mereka, berbusa sudah mulut Sasuke.

"Ngaur, aku jujur." tungkas Sai dengan cepat, Gaara memberi anggukan setuju, pernyataan Sai.

"Udah, aku pergi dari sini pembicaraan kalian nggak jelas, huff." Sasuke lekas meninggalkan Said an Gaara. Mereka berdua tidak tahu mengapa sikap Sasuke berubah, tapi mereka berdua tetap melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

.

.

Istirahat kedua ini. Kita bisa menemukan Naruto dan Sakura di atap sekolah. Mereka sedang menyantap makan siangnya berdua saja, tidak bersama teman mereka di kantin . Mereka duduk di pojok, Sakura mengeluarkan bekalnya yang berisi omlet, sushi, shime saba dan nasi. Makanan itu cukup untuk dua orang. Asal kalian tahu, Sakura membuat bekal itu sampai jam 1 malam, hanya untuk membuatkan bekal istimewa untuk Naruto, kekasih sejatinya. Awal mereka berpacaran adalah saat Sakura menyadari bahwa Naruto orang yang tulus memberikan cintanya.

Itulah alasan kuat hubungan cinta mereka. Naruto mulai mengambil beberapa sushi yang ada dibekal Sakura, sangat enak, daging ikan tidak terlalu matang dan tidak terlalu mentah. Sakura juga mencicipi hasil masakannya yang enak, tak sia-sia ia membuat bekal tersebut sampai larut malam. Merasa ini saat yang tepat, Sakura mulai membicarakan tentang rencana mereka dihari valentine besok. Ia mengeluarkan brosur dari saku, memperlihatkan kepada Naruto. Game seru, judul sebuah acara yang diadakan di mall Tokyo. Tiket gratis pemandian air panas akan diberikan untuk pemenang.

"Wah, pemandian air panas." ujar Naruto membanyangkan hal aneh. Mesum.

"Bagaimana, Naruto. Kita bisa ikut game ini, kan?" dimata Sakura tergambar jelas bahwa ia benar-benar menginginkan hadiah itu. Wajah Naruto memerah memikirkannya. Lalu Naruto mengangguk semangat, tanda ia setuju . Otaknya bepikir mesum, tentang pemandian air panas besok.

"Hm.." gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia senang Naruto mau mengikuti game tersebut. Sakura menyuapkan omlet kedalam mulut Naruto. Sakura merasa deg deg-an, padahal ia cuma menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Naruto saja. Sakura menyuruh mulut Naruto membuka dengan menyebutkan kata Aa… dari mulutnya. Wajah Naruto jadi ikut-ikutan memerah, karena ini pertama kalinya Sakura menyuapkan makanan untuk Naruto.

"A mnn.. .enak" ucap Naruto sambil mengunyah omlet. Semburat merah diwajah Sakura menjadi-jadi saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Naruto…." desah Sakura malu tapi menggoda ditelinga Naruto. Naruto sangat suka mendengar suara Sakura, seperti itu. Sakura menutup matanya seakan ia tahu apa yang akan Naruto lakukan selanjutnya. Telapak tangan Naruto membelai rambut Sakura, nampak wajah Naruto serius mengamati helai rambutnya. Tapi ….

"Ada benang dirambutmu, aku kira ulat." kemudian Naruto melanjutkan memakan nasinya. Muka sakura semakin memerah dilihat muka karena bercampur marah dan malu. Tangannya mengepal sampai mengeluarkan urat.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura menatap penuh kemarahan kepada Naruto.

Bak Bik Buk Bok

"Apa salah ku?" muka Naruto babak belur sehabis kena hantaman tangan Sakura. Beberapa benjolan membentuk bulatan pada ubun-ubunnya. Karena saking kerasnya pukulan sakura, benjolan tersebut mengeluarkan asap.

"BANYAK, BODOH!" ketus Sakura merebut bekal yang berada di tangan Naruto. Sakura merasa kesal sekali dengan Naruto. Pacarnya memang lambat dalam merespon sistuasi. Saking kesal dan marahnya, Sakura menghabiskan semua bekal yang dibuatnya, tanpa menghiraukan pacarnya yang menangisi bekal itu.

"Sakura, kok bekalnya dihabisin?" tanya Naruto yang ngiler bekal yang dibuat Sakura.

"BODO!" Sakura malah semakin mempercepat makannya agar tidak tersisa untuk Naruto.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel pun berbunyi , menyuruh semua siswa siswi untuk masuk kekelas masing-masing, agar bersiap-siap menghadapi pelajaran selanjutnya. Mendengar bel itu, Sakura segera berkemas-kemas, merapikan semua barang yang ia bawa, termasuk bekal yang ia bawa. Sakura meninggalkan Naruto tanpa kata-kata, dengan pipi menggelembung . Menandakan ia sedang kesal dengan pacarnya.

Naruto mengejar Sakura dan memanggil kekasihnya itu. Sakura menengok kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam sampai-sampai Naruto sendiri gemeteran. Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Sakura. Ia mempercepat jalannya. kemudian, Naruto menarik lengan Sakura kebelakang, sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan.

Chup~* Naruto mencium pipi halus milik kekasihnya. Sakura menganga dengan hiasan merah dipipinya atas perlakuan Naruto.

"Maaf, tadi aku cuma mau menghilangan benang, kalau sudah dicium senang kan?" senyuman khas Naruto mengembang yang juga tersirat godaan. Loading Naruto lama untuk menanggapi hal yang diingikan Sakura dan ternyata hal inilah yang membuat kekasihnya marah.

Duuk!~

Perut Naruto menerima tinjuan manis dari Sakura.

"Diam!" ketus Sakura, sebenarnya dia sendiri senang tapi kekonyolan Naruto masih membuatnya rada kesal.

Chuup*!

Naruto menarik dagu Sakura, mempermudahnya memcium bibir gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tangan Naruto meraih paha Sakura, menjunjung tubuh Sakura kedepan tubuhnya, kedua tangan Naruto menahan paha dan punggung Sakura menuruni tangga.

"Semakin kamu memukulku, semakin aku cinta padamu," kata Naruto yang mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. Ia turun melewati tangga dengan hati-hati, Sakura memberontak tapi untung Naruto mampu menyokong berat tubuh kekasihnya.

"Gombal, lepaskan aku nggak!" gertak Sakura malu-malu, ia menggerakan kakinya naik turun.

"Aku nggak gombal. Kalau aku lepas kamu akan jatuh. Aku kan pacar kamu, terserah aku dong mau ngapain kamu. Mmnn…kalau kamu berontak terus, aku buka bajumu mau?" iler Naruto menetes, sekilas ia menjadi setan mesum yang menggoda pacarnya agar tidak marah lagi. Tangan Sakura menyilang X didadanya. Kehabisan kata-kata, Sakura diam di gendongan Naruto.

"Naruto, maaf aku tadi terlalu berlebihan." ujar Sakura malu-malu. Tiba-tiba Sakura meraih muka Naruto.

Chup!*

"Hehehe... ayo cepat ke kelas." Ucap Sakura setelah mencium singkat bibir Naruto. Namun ciuman singkat itu berhasil membuat kaki Naruto sedikit melemas. Sakura tersenyum ria karena baginya, Naruto adalah pangeran kuda putih yang menggendongnya saat melewati tanaman berduri.

.

.

Kelas

Laboratorium IPA penuh dengan anak kelas X-3, yang sedang menunggu guru mereka datang. Suasana dilab itu bermacam-macam, ada yang sibuk memikirkan bentuk coklat yang akan mereka berikan apa, bulat, hati atau wajah chibi dan ada juga siswi yang terus mengoceh tak kalah dengan para siswa yang neko-neko dan banyak tingkah.

Dan akhirnya gagang pintu menurun, guru pelajaran IPA pun telah datang. Suasana hening, tanda murid menghormati guru. Ada waktunya santai dan ada waktunya serius. Guru tersebut mempunyai mata merah darah, berambut hitam, bergelombang yang dijuluki Guru killer! Ya, namanya tidak asing lagi di telinga kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurenai. Guru Kurenai seorang wanita yang tegas sekaligus bersifat keibuan. Ia selalu mengajarkan anak didiknya untuk disiplin. Matanya tajam dan jeli sekali menangkap gelagat siswa yang melanggar aturan. Hukumannya nggak tanggung-tanggung, lari di lapangan 10 kali dan berdiri di luar kelas. Karena itu, anak-anak KHS berusaha menjaga sikap di depan Guru Kurenai. Walaupun disiplin, Guru Kurenai sangat menyanyangi dan sangat memperhatikan murid-muridnya. Selain dikenal disiplin , Guru Kurenai juga dikenal sebagai guru wanita paling cantik, banyak para guru pria mengincarnya tapi ia sudah bersuami, yang bernama Asuma, na'asnya suami Kurenai telah meninggal dunia. Hal itu membuat Kurena terpukul, ia menjadi pemurung selama sebulan lebih. Kematian Asuma membuka peluang untuk guru lain yang ingin mendekatinya. Contohnya, Kakashi adalah beberapa pria dari guru yang diam-diam tertarik dengan Kurenai.

Dibalik senyuman Kurenai tersembunyi kepedihan mendalam.

Ketika suasana kelas sudah hening.

"Selamat siang anak-anak" nada kalem bergetar ke gendang telinga para murid, indra mereka merespon, mengirim ke otak untuk menjawab salam guru cantik itu.

"Hari ini waktunya praktik zat arditif, ingat biru berati masam. Saya bagi jadi setiap kelompok 3 orang menurut absen masing-masing," penjelasan Kurenai langsung ditanggapi oleh para murid. Mereka sudah berada dalam posisi urut absen. Tidak memakan waktu lama, mereka melakukannya dengan cepat dan tepat. Bisa dilihat dari mereka yang sudah duduk dan siap menerima pelajaran. Salah satu meja ada Naruto, Sakura dan Karin.

"Campurkan zat yang tersedia di meja kalian, jangan lupa amati, catat dalam table, laporkan kepada saya," ujarnya lancar tanpa berbelit kata, para murid pun langsung mengerjakannya. Kurenai tinggal duduk menunggu hasil dari muridnya, walaupun terlihat santai sebenarnya dia sedang mengerjakan soal-soal mata pelajaran IPA.

Beralih ke Hinata. Ia berkelompok bersama Gaara dan Lee. Lee sibuk bertanya dengan Hinata tentang Zat Arditif. Sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke sekelompok dengan Shikamaru.

"Hinata, asam benzoat dicampur dengan natrium, selanjutnya…" Lee mencampurkan keduanya di gelas ukur, ia mengudak campuran tersebut dan berubah menjadi warna merah, "jadi warna merah nih, berati perubahan apa ini, aku nggak tahu?"

"Kira-kira itu perubahan masam dengan masam jadi merah berati zat tersebut manis, kok bisa manis, ya? Masam plus masam, manis? Gaara, ini bagaimana?" tanya Hinata memperlihatkan hasil percobaan Lee.

Gaara meraih gelas ukur tersebut mengamati dengan seksama, entah hal lucu apa yang membuat Gaara tersenyum sendiri, "Bodoh, itu bukan asam benzoat, tapi vitamin C."

"HA?" Lee terbelalak, ia salah membaca zat yang tadi ia campur.

"Lee" suara Hinata pelan dan bernada malu, karena hal itu ia terlihat bodoh dihadapan Gaara.

"Ya, maaf aku nggak kurang teliti."

"Masukan ke table. Aku yang catat hasil yang tadi, mana," Gaara mencatat semua reaksi hasil dari percobaan tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Mn ah iya!" Hinata teringat sesuatu, "Lee, kamu mau coklat?"

Gaara yang berada sebelah kiri Hinata mendengar kata yang ia ingin dengar.

"Mau, kamu mau kasih aku coklat," Lee berkaca-kaca matanya, mengharapkan sebuah coklat walaupun itu coklat tanda pertemanan.

"Iya" senyum manis Hinata yang senang mengetahui Lee mau menerima salahsatu coklat darinya.

"Makasih" Lee senang sekali . Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Gaara membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Rasa panas seperti api, membakar dirinya dari kuku sampai ubun-ubun.

"Lee, lepas!" ketus Gaara sedikit cemburu, ia membuka celah pelukan Lee.

Sai dan Sasuke memandang panas kelakuan Lee tadi, seolah-olah dipikiran mereka adalah kenapa bukan aku yang memeluknya.

"Wah, asik tuh si Lee, tersentuh sesuatu yang nyaman," ujar Sai tanpa sensor, Sasuke pun entah menyemburkan mimisan dari hidungnya gara-gara perkataan Sai.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan." Sasuke merasa marah sendiri, dengan tambalan tisu dihidungnya untuk mengurangi derita.

"Halah, kayak nggak tahu aja apa yang aku bicarakan." sindir Sai melirik kearah Sasuke disertai senyuman ejekannya.

"Aku nggak mau tahu itu." ketus Sasuke seolah-olah ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.  
>"Sakura sudah dapat berapa colom?" tanya Naruto yang sibuk mencampur bahan-bahan dengan Karin.<p>

"Baru 3 colom selesai, Naruto," senyum Sakura kepada sang pacar.

"Naruto, ada lagi yang belum selesai, Kurkumin CI 75300 dan Niasin," pemberitahuan Karin, dengan memegang gelas ukur berisi zat tersebut. Memandang penuh cermat reaksi yang terjadi setelah keduanya tercampur di dalam wadah.

"Oh, ya maksih Karin" senyum Naruto, membuat Karin terpukau. Muncul suatu ide licik kedalam otak Karin. Ia mengambil zat yang ada di sebelah kanan Naruto. Pura-pura meminta maaf karena menyenggolnya, terlihat Sakura berapi-api. Ia melototi Karin dengan tajam, Karin pun hanya tersenyum licik kearah Sakura. 'Karin, kau cari gara-gara!' ucap inner Sakura, terlengkap ungkapan marah, mengangkat batu raksasa yang bertujuan untuk dilemparkan kearah Karin.

Sakura memutuskan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, membawa kursinya bermaksud duduk di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Karin dan menggeser kursi Karin agak kekiri dan menggeser kursi Naruto kekanan. Akhirnya ia berada di tengah mereka. Mata Sakura mengeluarkan cahaya silau, seakan-akan mengejek Karin bahwa dia kalah. Karin tidak bisa menerima ini, ia pun pindah tempat duduknya di sebelah kanan Naruto dan kembali Naruto berada di tengah.

'Makan itu, Sakura!' ejek inner Karin.

'Sial' kata si Inner yang ada di dalam tubuh Sakura. Mereka pun saling berebut untuk duduk didekat Naruto.  
>Yesterday, 10:25am<br>"Hehehe.. sudah-sudah," lerai Naruto, kurang enak melihat kelakuan Sakura dan Karin seperti dua singa betina yang sedang bertarung.

"Aduh, kamu keringatan sini aku lap dengan tisu," ucap Sakura, berhasil membuat Karin kepanasan melihatnya. Tak mau kalah ia sengaja berpura-pura kelilipan debu.

"Aau, mataku!" seru Karin yang berpura-pura kelilipan menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Mana, sini coba aku lihat," jemari Naruto membuka lebar kelopak mata Karin, Karin senang bisa melihat Naruto dengan dekat. Sakura langsung bertindak, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan, berdiri sebelah kanan Karin. Menyingkirkan jari Naruto secepatnya.

"Aku saja, masalah begini aku pakarnya, Naruto," senyum Sakura dibuat-buat. Ia membuka lebar-lebar kelopak mata Karin dengan kasar. Ia menekan terlalu keras hingga mata Karin terkena iritasi.

"Au, sakit banget," keluh Karin yang meneteskan air mata karena kelakuan Sakura membuatnya terluka sungguhan.

"Sakura, hentikan itu kau menyakiti mata Karin sampai merah begitu. Karin, sini aku periksa lagi," ucap Naruto menanggapi rasa cemburu Sakura yang membuat sakura merasa kecewa.

"Tapi dia jelas-jelas berpura-pura, Naruto. Itu biar dia tahu rasa!" ketus Sakura yang tak mau mengalah dengan ucapan Naruto tadi. Ia sesungguhnya ingin menjelaskan kepada Naruto bahwa Karin hanya berpura-pura.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Sakura. Bagaimana kalau bukan Karin saja yang terluka tapi ribuan perempuan terluka. Apa kamu akan cemburu buta seperti ini?" tanya Naruto dingin, ia tak ingin Sakura bertambah cemburu seperti anak kecil saja. Naruto masih memeriksa mata Karin yang iritasi itu.

"Tapi tapi tapi dia duluan yang memulainya!" bantah Sakura sekali lagi.

"Sign… memang kita tidak cocok. Berhentilah berpikir seperti itu, Sakura," sahut Naruto dengan dingin, membuat air mata Sakura mengalir di pipinya karena perkataan Naruto tadi. Akhirnya Sakura mengalah.

"Maaf maaf Naruto. Maafkan aku...hikz...hikz," Sakura menangis , ia sudah menyadari kalau ia memang harus mengalah. Berurusan dengan Karin bisa-bisa jadi panjang masalahnya.

"Tolong ke UKS ambil obat tetes mata di rak laci paling kiri." ujar Naruto yang tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang tengah menangis. Ia seperti acuh, tak melihat kearah Sakura tapi masih mengamati mata Karin. Sakura pun langsung menuju UKS.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Naruto, ini obat tetes mata," Sakura memberikan obat tersebut .

"Mnnn ini Karin teteskan kematamu sendiri."

"Makasih Naruto." sahut Karin kemudian ia meneteskan tetes mata tersebut. Tiba-tiba

BRUUK~!

Karin tanpa alasan yang jelas ia jatuh pingsan tepat di pundak Naruto. Sakura cemas apa yang terjadi dengan Karin, Naruto menggendongya menuju UKS.

"Loh, Naruto kok Karin digendong!" bentak Sakura manja, cemburunya di puncak ubun-ubun.

"Dia nggak bisa jalan sendiri" bentak Naruto sambil berlari membawa badan Karin yang kecil.

"Aargghh tapi tapi tapi..!" kata Sakura terhenti untuk mengikuti Naruto dari belakang agar Karin tidak menyentuh kekasihnya.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di Lap IPA, guru Kurenai tetap melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya yaitu mata pelajaran melukis alias seni rupa. Halaman sekolah adalah tempat yang tepat untuk siswa menggambar sebuah lukisan. Cat , kuas dan lain-lain sudah terbawa lengkap oleh mereka, tanpa tempat duduk, mereka duduk di rerumputan hijau. Duduk dan mencari inspirasi objek apa yang tepat untuk model menggambar. Hal ini bukan masalah bagi Sai, sang seniman lukis. Wajahnya nampak serius mengamati wilayah sekitarnya dengan cermat. Ia nampak serius sekali mencari objek untuk digambar. Retinanya selalu mengawasi setiap benda yang ia lihat. Namun kegiatannya terhenti karena terganggu oleh para penggemarnya. fansnya selalu menghampirinya dengan alasan minta diajarkan menggambar inilah-itulah dan mereka pintar mencari alasan-alasan yang cerdik, agar diajari menggambar oleh seorang Sai.

"Sai, cara buat lekungan kayak gini, gimana?" tanya salah satu perempuan di samping Sai.

"Gini" Sai memegang kuas tersebut dan membuat lengkuan yang bagus, si perempuan tadi sebenarnya tidak melihat cara membuatnya melainkan melihat wajah Sai. Dari kejauhan Sasuke melambaikan tangannya bermaksud menyuruh Sai untuk kesana, ketempat dimana Sasuke dan Gaara berada.

"Maaf semuanya, aku harus pergi." Senyum datar Sai untuk para penggemarnya dengan cuma-cuma, semua penggemarnya pun kecewa melepas Sai.

Sasuke mengamati Sai menuju ke tempatnya, lambat sekali ia berjalan dari sana ke sini seperti siput . Sepet alias sebel banget lihat orang jalan kayak siput, ingin rasanya Sasuke ngegandeng dan mendorong badan Sai agar cepat jalannya. Malas melihat Sai, Sasuke membalikan badan dan berbincang dengan Gaara tentang sesuatu hal.

"Hai, ada apa ini?" tanya Sai polos layak orang bodoh tak tau apa-apa ketika sudah berada didekat Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Aku percaya kalau lukisanmu sudah selesai, Sai. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang hari valentine yang jatuh besok?" usul Gaara tanpa mengulur-ngulur waktu, sesudah Sai duduk disampingnya. Sai, Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan menghela nafas entah kenapa mereka bertiga menghela nafas dengan bersamaan. Menatap lepas alam sekitar, tiba-tiba mereka tertawa akan suatu hal.

"Ah, itu lagi yang dibahas males, ah," sahut Sasuke ogah-ogahan, menidurkan punggungnya di alas rerumputan hijau sambil mengamati keindahan langit nan biru laut.

"Alah, kamu nggak seru, Sasuke. Ya sudah, Sai kamu mau apa –kan coklat mu, kalau aku sih semua coklat itu akan ku berikan ke saudaraku dan separuhnya akan aku makan sendiri. Kamu, Sai?" tanya Gaara seusai menjelaskan apa yang ia perbuat dengan coklat Valentine –nya. Nggak mungkin sekian banyak-nya coklat yang diberikan kepadanya dimakan sendirian.

"Pertanyaan aneh. Sudah pasti akan aku makan atau kubuang sisanya karena coklatnya banyak banget , bisa-bisa gigi aku bolong karena sebatang coklat, eh, maksudku puluhan coklat itu." jawab Sai dengan ekspresi agak sedikit malas. Gaara dan Sai pun melirik kearah Sasuke dengan serius, ada yang kurang , kenapa Sasuke belum-belum juga menembak seorang gadis. Gaara menyenggol sikut Sai menyuruhnya mengatakan 'kenapa' tapi Sai membalas Gaara dengan menyikutnya balik. Sai melirik Gaara sebagai kode ia saja yang menanyakan pertanyaan mereka itu. Gaara pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, ia menghela nafas sebelum bibirnya mengucapkan.

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu selalu menolak perempuan dari sekian banyak perempuan yang menembakmu, apa mereka kurang cantik? Eh, kasihan mereka tahu menyukai laki-laki super dingin seperti kamu dan bisa-bisa kamu dikira g*y, loh," ucap Gaara. Kata g*y menusuk tepat di dada Sasuke, ia pun meraih kerah baju Gaara menatapnya penuh amarah. Terlihat kobaran api membara panas disekitar tubuh Sasuke, yang membuat Gaara berkeringat ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tak terkecuali Sai , walaupun ia tidak berbuat apa-apa juga merasa takut sekali, dan ia mencemaskan nasib Gaara selanjutnya yang berada ditangan Sasuke.

"Hmm… aku tidak tahu. ..seperti tidak ada perempuan yang benar-benar cantik didalam hatiku dan aku masih bingung apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta. Aku mencoba memandang setiap perempuan yang suka denganku tapi hasil yang kulihat itu bukan cinta melainkan hanya nafsu," jelas Sasuke dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah baju Gaara kemudian memandangi angkasa, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang di ikuti Gaara dan Sai.

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Kita memang tidak pantas untuk cinta. Ngomong-ngomong cinta, aku punya cerita dari kakakku, agak konyokl tapi nyata. Dulu kakakku dan kekasihnya pergi ke suatu pulau namanya pulau batu pengantin. Mereka berjanji di sana akan bertemu lagi setelah kekasih kakakku pulang dari Korea. Setahun kemudian kakakku menanti di tempat itu sesau dengan janji yang mereka ucapkan dulu. Kakakku menunggu sampai 2 jam lebih dan tebak apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Gaara yang membuat Sai dan Sasuke penasaran. Sai dan Sasuke mendekat ke Gaara, menatap penuh penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Terus-" ucap Sai dengan penasaran.

"Mereka bertemu dan menikah…hahahaha" Gaara tertawa gembira menyelesaikan ceritanya dan senang kakaknya menikah dengan pasangan yang ia cintai.

"Hahahaha" sambung Sasuke dan Sai tertawa.

"Eh, ada kabar baru tetang hantu sekolahan," ucap Gaara yang memulai topik pembicaraan baru.

"Hantu? jaman sekarang tidak ada yang namanya hantu. Itu cuma sugesti siswa disini saja, kayak nggak tahu murid sini, Gaara," tungkas Sasuke datar menyakinkan hal berbau roh itu tidak ada.

"Tapi ini memang bena-benar ada. Banyak siswa yang pernah melihatnya, Sasuke," sahut Sai pelan, memberi suasana mencekam walaupun siang hari.

"Jam 3 siang di atap sekolahan muncul, eh, maksudku terlihat origami burung berceceran dengan jumlah yang banyak dan anehnya dari dinding nampak darah mengalir, hiii seerrerm ah, sudahi pembicaraan ini,"lanjut Sai. Gaara dan Sai merinding mengingat kembali cerita hantu dari temannya tubuh berbeda dengan Sasuke, dia dari tadi yang mendengar mitos bohongan dari cerita Gaara dan Sai hanya menanggapi dengan memutarkan bola matanya.

"Cih, mitos," ejek Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Eh, kalau sampai ada jaminanya apa?" tanya Gaara menuding kearah Sasuke, sedikit jengkel karena Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ok, pulang sekolah nanti kalau ada, entah itu manusia atau hantu aku pacarin dia," ucap Sasuke santai menyatakan jaminanya.

"Aku pegang omonganmu tadi." ucap Gaara tersenyum licik.

.

.

"Wah, pemandangan kali ini bagus banget ya. Mnn.. aku foto buat kenang-kenangan."

Klik Klik Klik

"Indahnya …foto ini akan ku simpan. kapan kelas seni ini berakhir, terasa lama sekali kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa disini," gumam gadis itu, ia lebih suka sendiri tapi tak mau sendiri, ya betul nama gadis itu, Hinata. Ia tetap duduk dan meneruskan memfoto pemandangan itu sesudah ia menyelesaikan tugas menggambarnya.

"Catnya masih banyak," ujar Hinata melihat isi cat tersebut, "aku apakan cat ini?"

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersenyum sendiri karena dia tahu akan digunakan untuk apa cat itu.

"Ngelukis lagi ah." itu lah ide Hinata untuk menghabiskan cat tersebut

.

.

Teng teng!

Suara jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para siswa pun keluar dari kelas meraka dengan tertib seperti biasa. Para guru berkumpul di kantor dan mengemasai barang bawaan mereka. Kurenai yang seorang janda pun mengalami kejadian ini setiap hari, bulan dan tahun. Tanpa jenuh Kurenai melakukannya dan memberi ilmu kepada muridnya.

Warna orange terlukis di langit menggantikan warna biru, Kurenai sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruangan kantornya. Di kantornya Ia tidak melihat siapapun kecuali Kakashi yang setia menunggunya. Kakashi rela pulang terlambat dari pada melihat wanita yang dia cintai sendirian di rungan kosong ini. Tapi Kurenai mengacuhkan Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang meja, yang sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Ia tetap tidak berpaling kearah Kakashi, ia tetap saja sibuk mengemasi barang bawaanya.

Kata hai yang dikeluarkan Kakashi memecah keheningan diantara mereka, Kurenai pun membalas sapaan tersebut. Kakashi perlahan-lahan mendekati Kurenai. Agar Kurenai tidak terganggu akan kehadirannya, Kakashi berdiri di samping kiri Kurenai. Untuk basa-basi, si guru tampan tersenyum kaku kearah Kurenai. Kakashi merasa ada yang aneh dengan kurenai saat ini, sudah seminggu Kurenai mendiamkannya. Kakashi harus menanyakan apa salahnya sehingga guru cantik itu tidak mau berbicara dengannya selama seminggu ini.

"Kurenai, Apakah kau mempunyai masalah denganku?" tanya Kakashi tanpa basa-basi menuju ke inti permasalahan.

"Masalah.. masalah apa?" tanya Kurenai kembali seolah-olah ia tidak mengerti apa yang Kakashi tanyakan saat ini.

"Kau diam, dan tidak berbicara denganku selama satu minggu ini," tegas Kakashi menjawabnya.

"Oo" singkat Kurenai.

"O? aku bertanya dan jawabanya o," kata Kakashi sinis dan datar.

"Sudah selesai? sampai jumpa Kakashi," Kurenai langsung meninggalkan Kakashi di kantor tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Kakashi yang tidak terima dengan ini, menghadang Kurenai dipintu membuat wanita itu terhenti di tempat ia berdiri. Sekarang mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Jangan meninggalkan orang yang sedang bertanya, Kurenai," ketus Kakashi, padahal dicatatan guru yang tampan ini, ia tidak pernah memarahi orang apalagi wanita yang ia cintai.

"Aku sibuk, itu saja. Sekarang, aku harus pulang, dadaah," Kurenai melambaikan tangannya keara Kakashi. Kakashi terpana ketika melihat bekas luka yang sangat banyak di telapak tangan Kurenai. Lekas Kakashi memegang telapak tangan untuk memastikan penglihatannya, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hei, tunggu dulu tanganmu, kenapa?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Ini bukan apa-apa cuma masalah kecil. Jangan khawatir tentang ini, aku pulang dulu." Kurenai melepaskan tangannya yang tadi berada dicengkraman Kakashi.

.

.

Di atap

Sasuke belum pulang, ia masih harus memeriksa keadaan disekitar atap sekolah. Suasana berubah menjadi menakutkan. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintu menuju keatap sekolah. Ternyata benar kata Gaara dan Sai, ia melihat origami berserakan dilantai dan tiba-tiba dinding diatap sekolah mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke mengendus bau darah tersebut, membuat Sasuke semakin yakin akan suatu hal. Sasuke mencari-cari darimana asal darah tersebut, ia mundur dan mundur setelah itu ia melihatnya. Sasuke tidak bergerak sekalipun, anehnya Sasuke tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut segera.

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung...?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hari Yang Dinanti**

**-2-**

"Aduh, kurang warna,mana cat merah tumpah semua, lama-lama sehari habis sebotol, nih!" gerutu tersebut mengalir di tembok karena tumpah. Ia pun membersihkan cat yang tumpah dengan kain, tak sengaja terkena telapak tangannya, bergumam sial lama kemudian, seorang gadis dari belakangnya berhasil mengagetkannya.

"Astaga, Hinata, kau mau membunuhku pelan-pelan, apa?" bentak Ino yang jantungnya berdetakkencang. Hitana tertawa kecil, ia berhasil mengagetkan patnernya, yang sama-sama ditugasi menyelesaikan lukisan hati untuk pameran valentine di sekolah.

"Gimana lukisannya? apa sudah selesai? Tadi aku ambil cat sisa pelajaran melukis, nih!" ujar Hinata. Lalu Hinata memberikan cat tersebut kepada Ino, nampak Ino sekarang lega bisa melanjutkan karya seni mereka berdua. Lekas ia mengambil kuas, mengoleskan cat merah.

"Hinata, kalau gini sekolahan kita berwarna merah bukan putih, parahnya kita, dikira hantu Hanna, lagi!" gerut Ino yang tengah melukis.

"Og, kenapa mereka bisa berpikir kesana, hantu kan nggak ada, imajinasi mereka masih aktif, huh," Hinata menghela nafas pelan-pelan.

Suasana menjadi tenang sekali, daun-daun pohon melambai-lambai, tak mau kalah, para burung bersenandu di angkasa. Ino yang sibuk mewarnai sedangkan Hinata menyaksikan sambil mendengarkan lagu yang berasal dari HPnya. Selama satu minggu mereka harus melesaikan tugas, ini berpengaruh dengan nilai mereka berdua. Dengan begini mereka berdua mendapatkan A++, bila lukisan tersebut berhasil dilelang.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Ah capek,Hinata, tolong beli minuman sama cemilan di supermarket." pinta Ino kepada Hinata. Tak usah lama-lama, Hinatapun menuruni tangga, melewati lorong koridor dan membeli sesuatu di supermarket.

.

Di supermarket

Seorang pegawai membukakan pintu untuk semua pelanggan yang akan masuk, termasuk Hinata, untuk memberi kesan sopan, pegawai tersebut menyapa para pelanggannya dengan menunduk dan berkata,_selamat datang_. Hinata membuka lemari pendingin minuman, ia mengambil minuman soda 2, setelah itu ia pindah di daerah cemilan, ia memilih kripik kentang, biscuit dan lain-lain. Bergegas pergi ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaanya.

"Semuanya 1000 yen!" ujar penjaga kasir. Hinata memberi uang kepada penjaga kasir, tak lupa si penjaga kasir mengucapkan terimakasih. Sebelum keluar, ia melihat banyak coklat terpapang rapi, pandangan pun terlalih ketikan dia melihat brosur tentang lomba yang diadakan oleh pemilik supermarket.

"Permisi, brosur itu tentang lomba apa,ya?" tanya Hinata, dengan mengambil salah satu dari mereka.

"Oh, itu acara nanti malam nona, kalau nona mau ikut silahkan, perlombaan tersebut berhadiah tiket permandian air panas untuk juara satu, alat pijat kepala juara dua dan baju pasangan untuk juara ketiga." jawab si penjaga kasir dengan gayanya yang khas. Merasa acara tersebut bagus, Hinata berniat mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, gimana kabar si Hanna?" tanya Sai di tengah lapangan sekolah, tadi sepulang sekolah, Sasuke menyelidiki mistery hantu, jadi Sai dan Gaara bertanya apakah Hanna benar-benar ada.

"Hanna, mnn… dia ada di atap, kalian mau lihat? Pergilah ke sana sekarang, sebelum Hanna kabur," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis mencurigakan. Sai dan Gaara terbujuk untuk melihat tapi mereka rada ketakutan dengan senyum tipis Sasuke daripada hantu.

"Kenapa kau senyum seperti itu, itu semakin membuatku takut. Sesuai perkataanmu kalau ada Hanna, kamu mau pacarin,kan,"desak Gaara.

"Tapi kok kamu tenang sekali seperti tidak pernah bertemu hantu atau apapun?" sambung Sai memojokkan Sasuke.

"Kalau mau jawaban lebih jelas, kalian naik ke atap sekolah. Aku pulang dulu, bye." tegas Sasuke. Ia pun cepat-cepat kembali kerumah sebelum mereka berdua bertanya lebih lanjut. Beberapa kali Sasuke dipanggil oleh Saidan Gaara tapi tetap saja Sasuke mengacuhkan mereka.

"Dasar, orang itu selalu membuat penasaran. Terpaksa kita harus menyelidikinya di atap," kesal Gaara.

"Apa maksudnya,_kita_? Ah, aku mending pulang juga, daripada dimakan hantu, kalau semua hantu itu vegetarian, aku mau nemenin, lah ini hatun kanibal semua!" serang Sai takut, yangtidak mau terlibat kasus penyelidikan hantu. Kata-kata Sai menggambarkan kalau dia terlalu sering membaca buka horro berlebihan.

"Ya, maka dari itu, seumpama aku dimakan atau apa, kan ada temennya," simpul Gaara, tentang mengajak Sai keatap.

"Nggak, aku masih ingin hidup, belum menikah sama belum mewujudkan cita-citaku sebagai arsitek bangunan," tegasnya Sai, untuk tidak mengikuti Gaara.

"Alah, Sai ayo temenin aku sebentar saja, nanti kalau udah kelar lihat hantu, aku beli-in buku edisi terbaru yang kamu inginkan,"sogok Gaara.

"Kalau kita mati, buat apa buku itu, percuma saja menyogokku dengan buku, sekalipun aku terima belum tentu kita selamat, sia-sia." Sai menghela nasaf sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala tiga kali.

"Sai, demi persahabatan!" serang Gaara lagi,serengan terakhir Gaara keluarkan, ia menunggu jawaban Sai dengan cemas.

"Sial, kenapa kamu bilang kata maut itu. Ah, terpaksa aku harus menemanimu dalam menghadapi maut!" seraya Sai melemas, mepersetujui ajakan Gaara. Senyum kemenangan pun keluar. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Seperti biasa, sekolahan di Jepang tidak akan di kunci sebelum jam 10 malam, karena ada beberapa guru yang lembur dan masih ada siswa-siswi yang masih berkeliaran di sekolahan.

.

Sesampai tangga terakhir, dimana tangga yang menghantarkan ke pintu depan atap sekolahan…

Mereka pun mengijak anak tanggan perlahan-lahan, seakan tangga tersebut berisi ranjau, bila terinjak akan meledak sehingga membangunkan hantu tersebut. Kurang satu anak tangga lagi, mereka berada dalam keadaan yang tidak menentu. Walaupun mereka berdua ketakutan, tetap saja wajah mereka sangat cool. Sai mulai menaiki anak tangga yang terakhir, disusul Gaara di sampingnya. Sebelum Sai membuka sedikit, ia menoleh ke posisi dimana Gaara berada.

"Kalau aku mati, tolong kubur aku di sebelah kuburanya Muraishi." Kata terakhir Sai. Muraishi adalah seniman paling terkenal di Jepang,merupakan tokoh inspirasinya. Gaara memanggukan kepalanya perlahan. Sai segera membuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan, ia terkejut melihat yang dia lihat, Gaara yang penasaran pun terdorong untuk melihat juga.

"Astaga!" kejut mereka di duga hantu Hanna adalah Ino dan tak heran Sasuke tidak menolak untuk macarin hantu. Sedang sibuk mengintip, datang lah Hinata dari belakang membawa beberapa cemilan dan minuman. Hinata terkejut kecil melihat Sai dan Gaara menjadi pengintip, firasatnya merasakan akan terjadi hal buruk, bila mereka berdua memberitahu yang mengotori dinding menjadi merah adalah dia dan Ino, maka akan terkena hukuman. Hinata yang sekarang berada 30cm dari punggung Gaara. Menepuk punggung Gaara.

"Sai, jangan tepuk punggunku," ketus pelan Gaara.

"Siapa yang nepuk punggungmu? Tanganku dari tadi kedepan semua!" tungkas Sai.

"Jadi siapa dong?" tanya rintih Gaara, ia menoleh kebelang pelan-pelan disusul Sai. Terkejut bukan main mereka berdua, saking kagetnya mereka berteriak cukup keras sehingga Ino mendengar teriakan.

"HWWAAAAAAA!" teriak histeris Gaara dan Sai, tak kecuali Hinata. Teriakan mereka membuat Hinata terkejut, hingga terdorong jatuh.

"Hinata!" teriak Gaara. Secepat mungkin, tangan Gaara menggapai lengan Hinata dan menariknya kepelukan agar Hinata tak jatuh kebawah.

"Makananya!" teriak Sai, sambil menangkap makanan yang tadi dilempar Hinata, "Selamat juga makanannya."

"Miris sekali kalau aku nggak cepat menangakap tanganmu, mungkin kamu gagar otak, Hinata." ujar Gaara disela helahan nafasnya, sementara itu jantung Hinata berdetak sangat hebat. Ino yang baru saja melihat peristiwa dari tangga, sedikit bertanya mengapa Hinata dipelukan Gaara dan apa hubunganya Sai membawa makanan.

.

.

.

Rumah Kurenai

Malam valentine ini Kurenai disibukan kerjaan karena besok hari istimewa, ia terpaksa merelakan tangannya berdarah serta banyak luka dijarinya. Duduk memanjakan badannya yang letih sejak pagi hingga malam. Hanya secangkir coklat panas dan bola benang woll terwadah rapi.

"Semoga dia suka pemberianku ini. Terpaksa aku mengubah sifatku menjadi dingin kepada Kakashi, ya ampun, aku terpaksa begini agar aku bisa cepat-cepat menyelesakan ini. Sesungguhnya aku tidak handal dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan ini. Kakashi maaf." selesai bicara sendiri, ia melanjutkan pekerjaanya tersebut.

.

.

.

UKS

Ruang putih berserta benda-bendanya khas paramedis. Terbaring Karin dikasur terselimuti kain sutra nan hangat di-iklim dingin ini. Naruto terpaksa menjaga Karin yang tadi pingsan tiba-tiba saat pelajaran IPA, daripada Sakura yang menjaga lebih baik Naruto, entah apa yang terjadi bila Sakura yang menjaga dan tiba-tiba Karin siuman, ditakutkan mereka berdua malah membuat onar. Menunggu Karin siuman, Naruto menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengotak-ngatik kotak obat. Sebenarnya Naruto tak tahan terus berpura-pura, namun ia berusaha sabar hingga tengah malam.

Tangan Karin tergerak pelan, menandakan Karin setengah siuman, Naruto lekas menggeser tempat duduknya tepat di samping ranjang Karin. Naruto masih menanti Karin, mata Karin tergerak sedikit demi sedikit tapi pasti. Karin melihat Naruto, senang ia bisa melihatnya.

"Mnn aku kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Karin saat siuman. Bingung melihat ia bisa berada di UKS bersama Naruto.

"Animea dan tekanan kejiawaanmu terdorong hingga membuatmu sters dan pingsan tiba-tiba," jelas Naruto, layaknya seorang dokter yang mengetahui apa yang dialami oleh pasiennya.

"Terbongkar juga penyakit ku," gumma Karin.

"Karin, aku pergi keluar untuk menemui seseorang, kamu sudah siuman, jadi aku tinggal di UKS. Sampai jumpa!"Naruto beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Beberapa langkah kaki Naruto terhentih, Karin menahannya, Karin beranjak dari tempat tidur secepat mungkin untuk menghentikan Naruto pergi disampingnya, ia mengurung Naruto dalam pelukannya. Hangat punggung Naruto yang Karin rasakan.

"Kamu akan menemui Sakura?" tanya rintih Karin, ia semakin memperkuat pelukannya, berharap jawabanya bukan menemui Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Naruto yakin, jawaban Naruto tersebut membuat Karin sakit hingga menitikkan air mata yang membasahi seragam Naruto.

"Mengapa Sakura, bukan aku? Apa yang aku tidak punya dari bagian Sakura? Ini tidak adil, seharusnya aku lah orang yang berada disisimu, selalu bersamamu. Sakura selalu memukulmu dan sifatnya masih seperti anak kecil!" brontaknya kepada Naruto. Naruto melepaskan kedua tangan Karin , yang melingkar di perutnya. Naruto berbalik kearah Karin. Naruto memandang mata Karin dalam-dalam.

"Berpura-pura matanya terkena debu, apa tidak seperti anak kecil?" tegas Naruto. Kata yang barusan,berhasil menusuk persaan Karin, "Sakura perempuan yang menghiasi hidupku selama ini. Dulu aku selalu dikucilkantapi datang anak perempuan bernama Sakura, seseorang yang mau berteman denganku hingga muncul rasa cinta dihatiku. Andai saja Sakura membiarkanku, aku pasti akan berpaling keperempuan lain dengan mudah, tapi apalah daya hati ini tidak butuh ruang lagi, selain Sakura. Maaf Karin. Seandainya kamu datang lebih awal." Ujar Naruto. Karin memberanikan dirinya, melihat mata biru langit milik Naruto dengan amarah.

"Itu yang aku bisa perbuat agar kau memperhatikanku. Bagaimana caranya agar kau mencintaiku? Apa yang harusku lakukan? Adakah aku dibenahmu walapun hanya beberapa menit atau detik, adakah? Atau sekecil debu! Adakah adakah ADAKAH!" teriak Karin tak terima cintannya ditolak Naruto. Ia masih meluapkan emosi, perasaanya dan kesungguhanya.

"Ada, tapi sebagai teman." Singkat Naruto. Mata Karin hanya membulat setelah ia tau, tidak ada hubungan istimewa, melainkan Naruto menganggapnya hanya teman. Merasa kecewa dan putus asa.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan cintamu. Bisakah kau menciumku?" Karin memperbesar suarnya karena ia putus asa. Dia masih menanti jawaban Naruto, yang berdiri tegak tanpa bersuara. Narutopun mengecup bibir Karin secepat kilat. Mata Karin terbelalak, dia baru saja mendapat kecupan dari Naruto selama 3 detik.

" Karin, jangan siksa hatimu dengan mencintaiku, aku tidak mungkin bisa berpaling dari Sakura. Tolong lupakan aku, aku tidak mau hatimu terluka disaat kau melihatku bersama perempuan yang kucintai. Sampai jumpa, Karin" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Karin. Air mata Karin terus mengalir tak terhentih, ia menundukan kepala merenungkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Badan Karin mulai melemas, tak kuat lagi menahan luapan emosi, badannya ambruk dilantai dengan tangan menyangga.

.

.

Naruto terhentih sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya, berharap bisa menghilangkan penat dihatinya.

'Maaf Sakura!'

.

.

.

Apartement Sakura~

"Naruto, maaf tadi aku marah-marah. Apa kamu masih marah denganku ya?" gumam Sakura, diluar teras tingkat apartement-nya. Menglipat kedua tangannya diketiak, menatap pemandangan bawah.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku mengadakan perubahan sifat, SIAL! Naruto, aku kangen kamu!" keluh kesal Sakura terluap, ia menghentakan kaki kirinya berkali-kali, karena saking kesal kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aaaaaa" teriaknya loyo, "Naruto, ruto ruto ruto."

.

.

Jalan

"Astaga aku mencium perempuan selain Sakura. Bisa mati aku kalau Sakura tau." gumam Naruto, tengah berjalan membopong tas punggung.

.

.

.

Atap sekolahan

"Ooo, jadi hantu Hanna itu kalian berdua," simpul Sai, menunjuk Hinata dan Ino yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Enak saja dibilang hantu, kita ini manusia,tau," tungkas Ino. Hinata hanya mengangguk, menunjukan ia setuju yang Ino katakana.

"Apa kalian ini nggak ada tempat lain, selain atap sekolah? Masih banyak tenpat-tempat yang lebih baik dari pada atap sekolah. Tanpa kalian sadari, kalian mengusik sekolahan ini, tau," ujar Gaara, sekaligus menyarankan sulosi, agar mereka tidak dikira hantu Hanna.

"Iya benar, kalian mengusik ketenangan sekolah." sambung Sai.

"Atap sekolah, tempat paling tepat untuk melukis, dan lukisan ini harus segera dikumpulkan, jadi kalau melukis disini, cepat kering. Angin dimana-mana." Jelas Hinata, menundukan kepala hingga 10 derajat.

" Kalian disini ada perlu apa?" tanya Ino.

"Mnn… hanya membutikkan keberadaan Hanna." Jawab Sai santai.

"Mumpung kita ada disini, Sai mau bantu menyelesaikan lukisan kalian," senyum datar Gaara.

"Wah" kejut Sai, "sembarangan usul."

"Sai, tolong kami, kamu kan ahli dalam hal seni. Itung-itung, kamu juga dapet nilai tambahan. Sekalian kamu beramal sama kita, kumohon." Hinata mengeluarkan eye puppy yang menyerang bertubi-tubi kemata Sai.

"Ah, baik baik aku bantu, Hinata." nada Sai agak sebal, karena harus melukis. Sai melihat hasil karya Ino dan Hinata yang belum jadi, "Apa? Ini lukisan, apa coretan, parah,"

"Eeits ini seni," serang Ino, yang tidak lera karyanya dihina.

"Sampah iya,"

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Sudah selesai," ucap Sai lega.

"Terimakasih banyak!" ucap Hinata senang. Sai menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan tidak masalah. Hinata melihat jam, matanya membulat, tak disangka ia terlambat pulang kerumah, "Aku pulang duluan, bye bye."

"Og, apa ini?" sesuatu tergeletak ditanah, Gaara pun mengambil benda tersebut dan membacanya, "Sai, hari ini kamu ada acara?" tanya Gaara.

"Mnnn… mnnn… nggak ada," jawab Sai.

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Gaara.

"Kemana?"

"Alah, ikut aja ok?"

"iya"

.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga

Semua pelayan rumah Hinata berjejer rapi urut dari pangkat pekerjaannya,terendah sampai tertinggi. Hidung Hinata terlihat darimuka gerbang, lekas salah satu pelayan menarik gagang gerbang, membuka lebar. Beberapa detik, ia sudah menaiki tangga utama, para pelayan menundukan kepalanya 46 derajat. Hinata hanya berjalan lurus santai. Kepala pelayan tiba-tiba menghadang Hinata, terlebih dulu ia menberi hormat kepada Hinata.

"Selamat datang, nona!" sambut ramah kepala pelanya tersebut, "matahari sudah terbenam, nona baru saja pulang sekolah, ini membuat semua orang cemas mencari nona. Apa kata tuan Hiashi, kalau beliau tau nona pulang terlambat."

"Mohon maaf paman Alex,sayatelah membuat cemas semua orang. Saya sibuk mengurus tugas sekolahku, besok dikumpulkan." jelas Hinata,ia agak tidak enak karena membuat semua orang cemas.

"Apakah nona yakin tidak menggunakan sopir mobil? Andakan bisa sedikit mengurangi beban ,nona," ujarAlex, saking cemasnya. Tugas kepala pelayan paling berat, terutama menjaga dan melindungi Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, lebih sehat jalan kaki kesekolah, dan kalau saya butuh sopir, saat saya pergi keluar rumah." ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah nona,"

"Papa di rumah atau belum pulang sekolah, eh, kantor maksudku." ujarnya terbelit.

"Tuan belum pulang kerumah, nona." Jawabnya wibawa sekali.

"Saya mau pergi ke supermarket dekat sekolahanku. Disana mengadakan lomba valentine dan aku ikut berpartisipasi, jadi kalau papa mencari saya, beritahu beliau, saya disana," ujarnya

_Bersambung …_

**CAST**

**~Sasuke Uchiha~**

**~Hinata Hyuuga~**

**~Naruto Uzumaki~**

**~Sakura Haruno~**

**~Sai~**

**~Gaara No Sabaku~**

**~Rock Lee~**

**~Ino Yamanaka~**

**~Kakashi Hatake~**

**~Kurenai~**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Terimakasih telah membaca!**

**Karya asli dari otakku sendiri**

**Terimakasih khusus kepada:**

**-"KF" teman ku dari Inodesia yang membantu membuat fix ini**

**-Editor saya: uchihyuu nagisa**


End file.
